In order to control the temperature of eggs to achieve uniform hatching within an incubator, the environment within the incubator is regulated during egg incubation through the use of sensors which monitor temperature and humidity. Heating and cooling elements, as well as humidifiers, are provided to substantially control the internal incubator atmosphere. When the temperature exceeds a given range, the cooling element is activated to lower the ambient temperature. When the temperature falls below the desired range, the heating element is activated to raise the ambient temperature. Other environmental characteristics, such as humidity levels, are controlled in like manner.
If a hatch is to be optimized, it is important to have uniform and closely controlled egg temperatures throughout the incubator so that, at least ideally, the eggs hatch simultaneously. Accordingly, the heating and cooling elements, humidifiers and ventilation apparatus, components of an environmental control and circulation system, are usually centrally mounted within an incubator to optimize distribution of the system output. The circulation apparatus, i.e. fans and blowers, are intended to circulate the regulated air throughout the incubator to regulate egg temperature, thereby simulating or improving upon natural hatch conditions.
Unfortunately, maintaining uniform egg temperatures within an incubator by circulating regulated air has proven difficult. It has been discovered that in many instances, the air currents recirculate around some of the uppermost eggs without passing through the environmental control and circulation system, thereby creating temperature differentials between the uppermost and lowermost eggs on the order of one degree Fahrenheit (1.degree. F.). Such a temperature differential is well beyond desired limits, adversely affecting the hatch. If the time frame over which a hatch occurs is excessive, one result is that earlier hatched chicks dehydrate. To minimize the chick dehydration problem, often the hatch must be interrupted before all hatching occurs, thereby reducing hatch efficiencies.